1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to testing integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
Multiple core systems have been found to provide better processing power than a single core of the same size. In terms of processing power for a given area, it generally increases with the number of cores. As the number of cores increases, however, the amount of interconnect increases at an even greater rate. Thus, there is typically a judgment with regard to beneficially increasing processing power which causes the detrimental affect of increasing the amount of wiring.
Accordingly, there is a need to have multiple cores while eliminating or reducing the detrimental affect of increased wiring.